Like the Wind that is Free
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: OS, Frank T. Hopkins n'oubliera jamais ce cheval si particulier qui fut un jour son compagnon. Et plus encore, son Frère.


**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

**Note : **OS écrit dans le cadre de la **Septième Nuit du FoF **- 60 Minutes Pour un Thème sur le thème « **Esprit** ». Un thème est donné toutes les heures et le but du jeu est d'écrire une mini-fic sur ledit thème et de poster sur ffnet pendant le temps imparti. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

**Note 2 : **Il s'agit de mon premier essai sur ce fandom.

* * *

**Like the Wind that is Free  
**

Frank Hopkins n'oubliera jamais le jour où il a rencontré celui qui allait devenir son meilleur compagnon, son ami, son confident. Son frère. Hidalgo.

Un mustang libre et sauvage. Indomptable. Esprit des Grandes Plaines.

Petit cheval pie au caractère bien trempé. Il l'avait capturé, le mustang libre, le Grand Esprit.

Il l'avait capturé. Avec un vulgaire lasso, il l'avait privé de son troupeau, de ses attaches.

Aussitôt attrapé, aussitôt relâché. Il lui avait retiré le lasso dès qu'il avait pu le toucher.

L'étalon sauvage aurait du s'enfuir, reprendre sa liberté. Il n'en fit rien.

Ce jour là, Frank n'avait pas capturé un cheval sauvage. Il avait gagné un ami.

Ce fut lorsque le mustang, au lieu de fuir, avança vers lui, qu'il le comprit. Il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Plus jamais Frank Hopkins ne se retrouva seul. Il le nomma Hidalgo, le Noble mustang.

Le frère de l'Enfant Bleu, autrefois Cavalier Lointain, lui donna tout.

Il lui donna tout dans l'Océan de Feu, cette course incroyable contre les meilleurs chevaux Arabes des lignées les plus pures qui soient.

Contre ces cavaliers au teint halé pour qui les mustangs étaient impurs, souillés.

Contre le grand Al Hathal, Pur-Sang Arabe noir de jais au galop si rapide, à l'endurance si développée.

Frank avait cru perdre son frère dans l'Océan de Feu. Mais le Grand Esprit s'était relevé, et il était remonté.

Au galop, ils étaient repartis, vers Al Hathal, vers l'arrivée, la mer, la Victoire.

Progressivement, ils étaient remonté ; ils avaient dépassé l'Étalon Noir qui ne pouvait allonger d'avantage ses foulées.

Le galop rapide aux foulées courtes du petit mustang pie les mena droit à la Victoire.

La Victoire, la mer, la Gloire. Mais surtout, la survie et la Liberté.

La liberté pour les milliers de mustangs qui attendaient leur heure dans le grand corral.

Un seul homme avait décidé que la race des mustangs avait eu son heure, qu'ils devaient disparaitre.

La victoire d'Hidalgo lui donna tort, la prime obtenue par Frank leur rendit leur liberté.

L'immense troupeau se déversa dans les Grandes Plaines en un flot continu.

Le noble mustang et son fidèle cow-boy les observaient jouir de leur liberté reconquise.

Toujours sauvages. Toujours Libres.

A aucun moment, le Grand Esprit ne manifesta son envie de les rejoindre.

Parce qu'il n'était pas captif. Parce que c'était son frère.

Pourtant, Frank avait défait les courroies du filet et relâché la sangle.

Rendant à Hidalgo son aspect initial, sans le moindre artifice de l'Homme.

L'étalon avait avancé de quelques pas, et c'était retourné vers l'Enfant Bleu.

Il l'avait regardé. Un dernier regard. Un dernier sourire. Un hochement de tête.

Le mustang était parti. Il avait rejoint ceux qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté, dans les Grandes Plaines.

Frank demeura seul. Lourde solitude retrouvée.

Il regarda son ami galoper, libre, parmi ses frères. Il sourit. Heureux.

Le Grand Esprit ne fut jamais dompté. Et jamais il ne le sera.

Il galopera, libre, parmi les mustangs sauvages pour l'Éternité.

Toujours sauvage, toujours libre.

Hidalgo, mon compagnon. Mon ami. Mon Frère.

* * *

Terminé. C'était un OS relativement court, mais j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire.

J'aime beaucoup les chevaux et ce film est magnifique. J'imagine ce qu'a pu ressentir Frank T. Hopkins en capturant Hidalgo, et en le relâchant.

J'espère que cette petite fic vous a plu, merci aux personnes qui laisseraient des reviews.


End file.
